Pluie
by Era12
Summary: Les derniers soubresauts d'un esprit en miettes, détruit par la mort de son plus grand ami. -OneShot Natasha\Clint


**Bonjour! J'ai écrit ce truc sur un coup de tête hier. Ne vous en faites pas, ceci ne retardera pas l'écriture de mes autres histoires. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :) **

**Bien sûr, tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel©**

Tac

Tac

Tac

Les gouttes tombaient une à une sur la fenêtre translucide en une cadence percussive, mélodie nostalgique.

Les nuages semblaient encore aujourd'hui être devenus concertiste, interprétant la même pièce qu'à l'habitude, unique musique au monde qui ait survécu au temps sans se démoder.

Natasha observait les filets d'eau former des toiles dans la vitre, la tête accotée contre la froidure du verre, écoutant ce que la nature avait composé pour elle.

Depuis combien de temps elle était assise sur ce rebord de fenêtre? Peut-être des minutes ou bien des heures.

Elle ne saurait dire.

Cela n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucune importance.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ses yeux verts éteints parcouraient sans voir l'horizon triste que formait la ville morne et grise qui l'avait vu naître, la même qui avait détruit l'innocence qu'aurait dû être son enfance pour la remodeler en l'arme qu'elle était à ce jour.

Elle haïssait Moscou au plus profond de son être. Ou plutôt, elle avait haï cet endroit passionnément.

Plus aucune haine n'avivait son cœur à présent. En fait, Plus aucun sentiment n'osait profaner le sanctuaire glacé qu'était devenue son âme suite à son arrestation. Suite à _sa_ mort.

Le bourdonnement indéfini d'une voix troubla le calme de la pièce blanche où on l'avait enfermé. Les mots que l'infirmière prononçait n'atteignaient jamais sa conscience, et ne restaient qu'un doux charabia dans l'esprit de la russe.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ressentait le besoin de comprendre non plu.

Depuis son arrestation, toute volonté avait disparu d'elle.

Bien sûr, son organisme répondait encore au monde extérieur; Sa bouche s'ouvrait et avalait lorsqu'on lui donnait à manger à la cuillère, ses cheveux continuaient de s'allonger, son système à fonctionner.

Mais, ces actions machinales se faisaient sans véritable esprit, le corps avait depuis longtemps appris à accomplir ses gestes routiniers instinctivement. Son intellect avait depuis cessé de se soucier du monde physique.

Elle vivait détachée de tous, dans un monde à part où seul comptaient ses souvenirs et le raisonnement des gouttes d'eau contre la vitre.

Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu les médecins discuter de dépression.

Non pas que ce lui importe.

Le départ de l'infirmière effleura à peine sa conscience.  
Elle se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage.

Elle savait qu'au-dehors, de nombreuses personnes débattaient sur son dossier, sur sa sentence. Mais, elle savait que son avenir avait déjà été décidé. Elle avait accompli trop d'actes ignobles pour s'en tirer cette fois-ci. Même l'aide qu'elle avait apporté aux Avengers ne l'aiderait pas.

Son jugement pour ses crimes avait été décidé bien avant son arrestation.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Loki, Il y avait trop de rouge dans son livre de comptes pour que l'on en puisse blanchir les pages. Aucun des avocats de Tony ne réussirait à lever une peine de mort.

Et elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Vivre ou mourir ne lui importait plu, plu maintenant, plu sans _lui_.

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, sans qu'elle puisse la retenir.

_Clint._

Une insupportable douleur étreignit son cœur au souvenir.

Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, et elle n'avait rien fait.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue facilement lorsque les agents des forces russes étaient venus pour elle, armé de matraque et de fusils d'assaut. Elle en avait tué plusieurs avant même qu'il ne puisse la toucher mais, peu à peu, ses forces avaient diminué et elle s'était laissée submerger par le nombre trop important d'assaillants.

La seule chose qui l'avait sauvé de la mort à cet instant avait été l'arrivée de l'archer.

Il s'était frayé un chemin flèche sur flèche jusqu'à elle et lui avait adressé un clin d'œil complice. Les deux s'étaient battues corps et âme dans une chorégraphie parfaite jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les seuls restants debout.

Ne voyant plu d'ennemis, l'espionne avait relâché la tension très légèrement, se retournant pour s'assurer que son ami allait bien.

C'est là quel le vu.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Un snipper était terré sur le toit du building d'en face.

Et Il avait déjà appuyé sur la détente.

Ses cris ne dévièrent pas la balle de sa course.

Clint tomba à genoux, le sang se répandant déjà sous lui.

-NON, s'était-elle entendue hurler en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Elle l'avait longuement étreint, elle sanglotante et désespérée, lui calme et serein devant l'inévitable.

Tous les deux savaient que Clint n'allait pas survivre. C'était un fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter. Des pleurs sortaient de ses yeux et tombaient sur le visage de celui qui avait été son sauveur, son ami, son tuteur.

- Chut. Avait-il murmuré, essayant malgré sa faiblesse d'essuyer les larmes du visage de Natasha.

-Clint…Clint non! Tu ne peux pas..tu..ne ne non!

-Natasha. Natasha, calme-toi.

-Mais Clint. Vas T-tu, vas tu ...

-Chuuuut, s'il te-plait, ne pleure pas. Je veux te dire.

-quoi? Qu'y a-t-il?

-J'ai voulu te le dire depuis longtemps, mais... je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Il s'était interrompu brusquement toussa du sang. Épuiser, il avait lourdement laissé sa tête tomber sur le sol.

-Quoi? Clint! Clint! Parle-moi, parle-moi! Je t'en prie.

Clint prit de profonde inspiration et murmurera dans un souffle  
- je t'aime.

En entendant cela, Natasha éclata de sanglot plus fort encore. La main de l'archer essaya encore de l'atteindre, comme pour la réconforter. L'espionne avait pris la main et l'avait mît sur son visage, puis, coucha sa tête contre le torse de Clint.

-moi aussi je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot bouleversé.

Clint ne répondit rien, trop faible. Il avait caressé quelques secondes la tête de sa bien-aimée d'une main tremblante, savourant les dernières images qu'il aurait d'elle.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés doucement. Une dernière respiration était sortie de sa bouche.

À partir de ce moment, Natasha n'eut plus aucune pensée cohérente.

Elle se sentit vaguement agripper et traîner elle ne savait où. Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien sinon que la vision du corps de Clint et les derniers mots qu'il avait eu pour elle.

Les médecins étaient passés, des injections de toutes sortes avaient suivi. Les Avengers étaient venus la voir par petit groupe. Même Fury s'était pointé. Cependant, rien n'avait réussi à la déloger de son monde.

Son monde composé de souvenirs et de pluie.

Tac

Tac

Tac

La douce mélodie mélancolique des nuages amers l'accompagna et la berça jusqu'au jour tant attendu.

C'était un matin gris d'automne.

Elle ne se débattus pas quand le garde l'emmena avec lui.

Elle resta calme tout au long du processus.

Elle accueillit la mort sereine.

C'était le seul endroit où elle pourrait le rejoindre pour l'éternité.


End file.
